Tiger's roar
by Portaalipentu
Summary: A mission with Team Natsu goes wrong and Lucy is in trouble. She turned into a...! Now she has to turn back before she looses her humanity! Will she make it on time or will she fall into the darkness? (Sorry this is my first fan-fic and I am bad with summaries, so please enjoy! Pairing is un-known. May or may not have happy ending.)
1. Chapter 1

**Please be nice for this is my first Fanfiction and I may not be that good, so I would like to apologize in advance if I make any mistakes that I should not have made. ( This includes characters being OOC, typos, and forgetting any characters)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I can only dream of those rights.**

**BOLD: AUTHOR NOTE**

"Hey Luce!" A certain dragon slayer shouts, wrapping his arm around a blonde's shoulders.

"Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy gasps as a piece of paper is shoved into her face. She pushes the sheet away and turns to the face of her best friend. "Natsu~" she whines. "We just got back from a mission! Can we not just take a break~?"

"But Luce~" He replies with the same tone of hers. "I'm bored~ Just one more mission~?"

"No."

"But they're a dark guild~ They have been stealing woman and children~" the pinkette persuaded. He knew that when people's lives are in danger, she will always be up for it.

She glared into the hopeful eyes of the dragon slayer. She internally groaned and sighed, giving up. "Fine."

Natsu jumped for joy, and called for his little blue companion, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to the culprit and was met with stern chocolate eyes. He gulped.

"Only if we get to take a week long vacation afterwards, and Gray and Erza join us." she bargained. He reluctantly agreed, but not without many complaints about a 'perverted popsicle' joining their little escapade.

After telling the rest of Team Natsu, they all decided to meet up at sunrise (6-7am) to reach the train on time, and departed to their separate houses.

Lucy walked along the canal, silently walking with Plue on the rail, as she always did. She just wanted to be home and take a shower.

They have been on missions non-stop for 3 weeks straight and she just wanted a break. Usually, she would be the one complaining about wanting to go on a job to pay her rent. But, you should be careful for what you wish for, for she now has enough money to pay her rent for the next 3 months! Dark guilds after Dark guilds have been taken down due to this team and she was sooner or later going to collapse from exhaustion. Many people have noticed her lack of energy,but she merely waved it off. Her team only thought of her lack of movement as she needed to exercise more, though others can see clearly that that was not the sighed as her thoughts were broken from the fishing boats going through the canal.

"Be careful Lucy-san!" They called.

She waved a hand in the air in greeting as she replied.

"Thank you! I will!"

Continuing her walk to her apartment she picked up Plue and hugged him to her chest, staying silent.

"Puuuun~" **(He?)** squeaked out as she held his body to her ample chest. Lucy hopped off the wall and headed to the complex. Going up to her door she opened it and walked in.

"I'm home!" she called. Though she always deemed it pointless, she can't help but call in to her empty apartment.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" She heard a voice that made her shriek and jump back, holding Plue out in defence, his horn aimed as a knife **(or rather weird gun)**. She looked to the culprit in her living-room to find a blob of pink and blue running around eating all her food like leeches. Her anger rose as she walked threateningly to the newcomers.

"Pun?"

The blurs stopped moving and came to a stop, revealing Natsu; who had half a chicken leg in his mouth and food filling his arms, and Happy; who had finished his pile of fish and was now clawing her walls. Both froze and looked towards the blonde in fear. Natsu gulped up the last of the leg.

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as she walked over to the two, a haunted aura surrounding her person. Plue was shaking as he looked around confused, not daring to move. Lucy walked slowly up to the two. She did _not _want these two to be in her house and she made that clear, not even having to speak the words.

Sighing she lowered her weapon and sent him back to the spirit world. Her 'guests' glanced at each other in confusion as Lucy dropped her act. Still not picking her head up, she stumbled to her bed, passing the two figures, and dropped herself into the comfort of her sheets and fell asleep, her legs hanging off the bed. She wanted to take a shower, but seeing her team mates in her bed made her just want to lay down and sleep, not caring about how much pain her body will feel waking in this position.

Happy and Natsu watched the blonde lay on the bed not moving, even though her head faced down not allowing her to breathe. It was obvious that she was asleep to the two who can hear her light, almost absent breaths **(due to the sheets of course)**. To any other person, it would look as if she just plopped down dead.

The duo glance at each other from time to time, not knowing what to do for this situation was one they never thought would happen. Happy was first to exit his trance as he took cautious steps towardssleeping blonde. He lifted a weary finger and experimentally poked the blonde in her hip. He jumped back expecting to get yelled at and hit, but she didn't even flinch. He approached her again. He quietly jumped onto her bed and started to poke her in many different places. He poked her thigh, calf, butt, back, neck, head, shoulder, you name it, he poked it. She again didn't react. Happy looked wearily between Lucy and the now watching Natsu.

He looked at Lucy at last as he voiced his thoughts.

"Is she dead?"

Natsu fell anime-style as he looked at his partner. How can he say something like that so easily?

Happy looked back at Natsu before flying above Lucy and examining her. After about 30 seconds he went down and picked up her arm.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his exceed and walked closer to the two just as Happy dropped her arm, where it bounced on the mattress before settling. Natsu walked to the other side of her and did the same thing to her other arm, only raising it higher. Again, she did not respond.

Feeling his curiosity peak, he picked her up from her torso, flipped her around, and dropped her back on her bed.

Thinking it would wake her up, he jumped back, only to get no response.

**(A/N: To see what this is like, search "Ferret dead sleep" on youtube)**

She still slept soundlessly. _Man, I didn't realise she was _this _tired._ Natsu thought.

Happy, though, didn't have the same thought and moved her around to where she was fully on the bed. Natsu watched him curiously as he was wondering if Happy was putting her in bed. That thought was soon quenched as Happy moved her arms and legs into a ballerina pose. The little guy had to put his paws in his mouth to stop his laughter.

Natsu couldn't help but join him.

He moved her body and limbs carelessly into many positions.

Fighter, dancer, pretzel, breakdancer, bird, runner, butt-up, victory pose!, plank, star, jailer, and many more were the poses used to entertain the two. At the last pose, they heard a distinct _crack_ coming from their favourite blonde's spine.

They froze wide-eyed and turned to the blonde, who's face turned into one of pain and discomfort. They carefully moved her limbs into one of a weird sleeping position, not looking away from her still-sleeping face. Once done her face turned into a calmer pained-face, as the two slowly backed out of her apartment window.

They were doomed in the morning.

**Thank you for reading! I will post the next chapter either today or tomorrow, so you don't have to wait long if you want to keep reading. Please review! If I missed anything, made them too OOC, or not, please let me know! **

******I do not know which pairing will be in this fan-fic, if one at all, so if you wish for a certain pairing I will hold a pole for who you want Lucy to be with. (I am hoping you want Lolu, since that was my first intention and if you do not vote that will be the pairing, but) If you want Nalu or Gralu or whatever you ship, please say so and I will attempt to fit it into this story.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOLD: AUTHOR NOTES**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did Lucy would be able to knock out Natsu in one flick of the wrist. Haaaaa… I can only dream.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Ungggg…."

*Beep* *Beep* *BeeP*

*shuffle*

*BeEp* *BEeP* *click*

Lucy turns off her alarm lacrima and attempts to pick up her body to get ready for the mission. Bending her back, she feels a sharp pain making her drop back down. She takes note of her position and confusion fills her face. She did not remember falling asleep this way, all she remembers is walking past Natsu and Happ- oh.

_OH._

_WHAT DID THEY DO. _

She starts to panic and looks around frantically, hoping that they did not break anything in her room, or her house. And sighed in relief when she found none.

She gets up in a awkward maneuver and finally sits up. Stretching her arms up she hears many painful-sounding crack resort all throughout her body. She freezes. Hoping she didn't take too much time she looks over at her clock. Good. She has an hour left. She jumps off her bed and goes to take her shower.

The hot water relaxes her muscles, but she can not get rid of that throbbing feeling in her back, but she pushes that aside. She can deal with that later.

She finishes up her shower and packs up the rest of her things.

Heading out she locks her door and runs to the train station.

Getting there she spots a wagon full of luggage and heads towards it, knowing fully well who owned it. She stops in front of a scarlet-haired maiden, saying her greeting.

"Hey Erza!"

The woman turns to the blonde-newcomer and smiles.

"Hello Lucy, have you seen the two idiots?"

Lucy slightly sweat drops at the nickname given to the two, but before she can say anything a yell interrupts her.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, STRIPPER!"

Lucy sighed.

"I have now." she replied, turning to the two fighting dimwits.

"Are you two fighting?" asked a stern voice. Natsu and Gray let go of each other's necks and hugged the other.

"H-Hey Er-Erza! We..-We aren't fighting! We are just playing around! R-Right Natsu?"Gray shivered.

"A-Aye!" Natsu agreed, trembling just as much as the other.

Lucy sweatdropped as Erza nodded in confirmation.

"It is good to have interactions with one another."

They boarded the train, much to Natsu's complaint, and sat down in their own slot. Erza decided then it would be best to talk about the mission. She pulled out a piece of paper and passed it across to Lucy.

She looked around at the paper, and the more she read about the man, the more she got worried.

_Please Help!_

_A Dark guild has been terrorizing our town and stealing many women and children!_

_This guild consists of 5 powerful mages as far as we know._

_They have unknown magic._

_Please help our town!_

_Location: Harvard Town _

_REWARD: 700,000 JEWELS_

She passed the paper to Gray who read it over and gave it to Erza. The scarlet-haired mage spoke up then.

"Okay, we will go find an inn and see the mayor tomorrow, once we get more information we shall make a further plan."

They all nodded except for Natsu; who was trying not to die, and Happy who had fallen asleep on his owner's lap.

Lucy then remembered last nights events and was thinking to ask about what had occurred, though decided against it for they were out cold. This was painfully obvious as the dragon slayer had fallen into her lap once he was at the seat. Well, dragged into the seat.

She looked at her sick partner and sighed. She will ask him later when they were off the train.

She placed her head on the window of the train and unconsciously started to pet the tuffs of hair on her partners head.

Despite the bumps on her head and the smoothie her brain will become from the vibrations of the train she quickly fell asleep, missing the content sigh of her partner.

Lucy woke up with a start as a 'thud' is heard in the compartment of the train. Lucy looked down and noticed a blob of pink hair is under…..Gray's suitcase? She looked up and noticed that Gray had '_accidentally' _dropped his suitcase on Natsu's sleeping form, making them both tumble to the ground. She looked to the glaring Erza.

"Gray, be more careful when you are getting your luggage." she said sternly before going to get her luggage from the back, seeing as it was not able to fit in the compartment.

Lucy sweat-dropped. She was never not questioning the sain-levels of her team-mates.

She stood and grabbed her luggage, as well as the unconscious Natsu, seeing as Gray already got his luggage and no-one else was going to grab him. Not even Happy, as he had taken it upon himself to fall asleep on the blonde's head during the train ride.

Having Natsu on her back only reminded her of the soreness in her back, that kept getting worse and worse from the awkward sleep in the train ride and now the dead weight on her back.

She was surprised she can even hold him and Happy, but she just must have gotten use to it as she often had to carry Natsu after long train rides. It only made matters worse that they had to ride a train that was almost 10 hours long. Since they only had two hours of day-light left they went into a search of an inn.

After an hour they found a comfortable inn called Hoffe inn **(Please ignore the stupid names…. I chose the first thing that came to mind.)**. Unfortunately for Lucy, neither Natsu nor Happy had woken up from unconsciousness (or for Happy; his deep nap). She could feel the muscles ready to tear apart from the hour-long pain-filled travel to this inn. They gathered the keys to their room and headed up. Walking in front the room, Lucy could already feel the sleep-deprivation come back to bite her and sleep settling in. She yawns to wake herself up a little as Erza unlocks the room, walking in first. Lucy steps into the room and spots the closest bed, covered in pillows, looking like heaven. She walks past Gray and not even bothering about the weight on her head and back nor being in her casual clothes with her whip and keys, mumbles "I call this one." just loud enough for them to hear and carelessly plops onto the bed. She, fortunately for her, manages to make it all the way onto the bed. But, unfortunately she was still face down and had added weight on her head and body.

To the others it looked as if she had dropped dead, Happy had fallen from the sky on her head, and Natsu had jumped her as he was in the middle of a attempted split. **(Use your imagination~*)**

Gray sweat-dropped at the weird position as Erza nodded, showing she listened and agreed for her to have that bed. The scarlet-haired mage turned to the other bed and claimed it as her own, after requipping into her pajamas, leaving the couch for Gray.

He walked over to it and laid down. Despite its uncomfortable looks, it felt amazing.

He sighed and took one last glance at the weird position once more. He snorted and fell into deep sleep, never noticing the clothes that had been missing for the past hour. _Flame brain is in for some hell when he wakes up._ He cringed at the thought of an angry Lucy. That was something you can only survive once.

**I am so sorry for being passed the date I said it would be finished on! My sister kept me busy all day. I am sorry for leaving out Erza and Gray a lot. I will hope to change that next chapter for I was trying to finish this chapter as fast as possible.**

**Please review and give me tips on writing! It really helps!**

******Please tell me who you want Lucy to be shipped with! If you don't answer it will be Lolu!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold: Author Notes**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to the amazing man known as Hiro Mashima.**

**(If you are wondering where I get the funny moments, such as falling asleep in weird situations, I based all that on something that actually happened. I have watched my sister carry her friend on her back on fall asleep like that, so it can happen.)**

**Remember to review and please please please tell me **_**all **_**the flaws I have made in my story (If you want or have the time of course) no matter how bad! I can't get better if I don't know what to improve!**

Erza was the first to wake up. She requipped into her usual armor and woke up every other person. It took a little more effort ,strangely, to wake up the blonde. They then left to the mayors house and gathered all the information needed. Turns out one of the mages, as they have found out, was a transformation mage. But, not any kind, this type of transformation mage does not transform themselves but other objects and living beings. This troubled the poor celestial mage, for she was then filled with the thoughts of her partners being turned into animals or objects.

She pushed the thoughts away and continued traveling down the path with her team as they searched for their warehouse. After about an hour, Natsu stopped abruptly in his tracks. He jumped into the brush, motioning for the others to do the same. Happy walked slightly to the side and behind his dragon slayer partner, followed by Lucy, Erza and then Gray. Once Natsu stopped, they went into a line beside one another behind a bush. They each peaked over the bush as discreetly as possible. On the other side of the bush, a few meters away, was their hide-out. To travelers it looked like a little cabin for someone who lived in the forest.

Though, they knew better, and they each looked at each other silently conversing with one another. They each gave each other looks that said 'What's the plan?'.

Finally, Natsu spoke up. "Let's just storm in there and grab em', kick some ass, and go!" he whisper/yelled to the others. "Idiot! We can't just storm in there, flame-breath!" Gray replied with a glare that spoke three words...

'_You're a dumbass_.'

"You got anything better, freezer-burn?!" Natsu yelled at Gray, completely forgetting their purpose and not noticing the glare from a certain scarlet-haired warrior.

"What are you two doing?" she asked in a stern voice. Unfortunately none of them noticed the frozen Lucy staring wide-eyed at the figures approaching from the cabin.

"Uh….guys…?" she warned, glancing worriedly between her oblivious team-mates and the approaching figures. It looks like they had been figured out. And she only caught the attention of Happy.

"Why, yes I do, fire-head!"

"What did you just call me, stripper?!"

Erza's glare hardened.

"ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

"EXIBTIONIST!"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" Erza snapped at the two.

The two froze and turned to the glaring Erza.

"Uh… Guys?!" Lucy spoke louder, finally gaining the attention of the three who had by then stood up.

"Looks like we don't need a plan anymore…" Lucy summed up everything in one sentence as the group turned to what Lucy is looking at. Just a yard away from them was the people they were looking for.

They all got into their battle positions as the five characters all smirked at their little show.

The first man was a slim man with spiky green hair held down by a brown bonnet, and had brown eyes.

He walked forward and spoke to the team.

"What do we have here?" he chuckled.

He held out a hand, palm facing out and fingers slightly curled. The bush in front of them then began to move and Lucy took a step back away from it as it suddenly floated up and transformed into a sharp thick sword.

He looked to the hand of the female blond mage.

"Oh? A couple of fairies have come out to play!"he laughed., the four behind him soon joining.

The team glared at the green-haired mage and his team, they have no right to think they are higher than Fairy Tail mages.

Team Natsu charged, Natsu and Happy vs. a red haired mage, Erza vs. a brown haired mage,and Gray vs. a blonde mage. This left the green haired mage to Lucy. Silently, she bombarded her team for leaving her with him. She can't help but feel nervous with him, like something bad is going to happen.

She reached for her keys and pulled one out in front of her.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" she called. In a flash of golden light a very muscular Bull appeared, wearing only boots, and a speedo, with a giant axe tied to his back.

The giant bull pulled the axe out of it's hilt. "Moo~! I will fight for Lucy's wonderful udders~!" he called, looking at his curvaceous master with hearts dotting his eyes.

"Taurus!" the summoner yelled, looking at her spirit horrified.

The green haired mage looked between the bull and the blonde haired mage, an unreadable expression on his scrunched up face.

One word crossed his mind, '_udders?_'

He looked to the female mage and realization spread across his features. He looked down to her 'udders' and his face became red.

He looked away before he could have a nosebleed. Lucy's eyes widened and her face became red as she covered her chest.

Taurus became mad. "Nobody looks at Lucy's udders other than me! Moooo~!" the bull yelled and charged at the mage, axe raised in front of him. The transformation mage smirked and raised his sword forward, pointing it at the bull. He attempted to transform the axe into something else, but his eyes widened when he found that he couldn't. He quickly recovered from his shock just in time to deflect the axe, before it sliced him in half.

'_Why didn't he just transform the axe?_' Lucy internally asked herself. She watched his movements from afar. A thought crossed her mind, '_Can't he transform magical objects?_' She knew he would not have had to dodge if he could just transform the weapon. She smiled at her find. He has a weakness! Fortunately for her, she only used magical weapons. She grabbed her fleuve d'etoiles and whipped it out in front of her. She waited for an opening as she watched the two duel. Taking her chance, she whipped at the green haired mage, causing the whip to latch tightly around his ankle. She pulled it back as he raised his foot to step away, making him lose his balance, and face-planting into the hard dirt. This gave the bull a chance and he swung his axe, hitting the mage. This caused him to fly into a near-by tree, breaking it in two. He groaned, sitting up from the pile of wood. He glared at the bull. In the fight, his sword had broken in two, becoming a bush once more. He pulls himself up and transforms the broken tree into a sword, though less powerful than before due to the lack of energy He swings the sword to a stop in front of his body.

Lucy looks at him for a moment before looking at her team-mates. Erza was almost finished with hers as Gray and Natsu were a few hits before being to her status.

She needed to finish this up fast. She dismissed Taurus with a "Mooo~" and fiddles at her keys. She held her whip in front of her, protecting herself from any attacks he is about to throw. She finds the key she was looking for and thrusts it in front of her, "Open! Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" She notices him running towards her and telepathically gives her command to Scorpio.

"Yea!" he yells. "Sand Buster!"

A torrent of sand shoots forward and hits the green haired mage back. He is thrown into a row of trees, breaking most in half. Once he stops, he mumbles an incantation under his breath using the last bit of his magic. He then passes out, letting the darkness surround him.

Lucy sighs, out of magic power. She feels a tingling feeling surround her and looks down. She gasps at the golden light surrounding her.

Her teammates have all just finished their battles and turned to the new light. Their eyes widened when instead of the blonde mage they were looking for, they found a beautiful golden tiger.

**Cliff hanger! You probably hate me now. Don't worry I will update soon.**

**Thank you for reading! And instead of just me writing this chapter, I had the help of my best friend, who is being a jerk right now and won't stop typing, candycorn333.**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**NALU: 1**

**GRALU:1**

**Please review, it helps alot! And if you want a certain ship in this story, please let me know. Thank you! **_**Caw. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews! I am writing this with Candycorn333 **_**(Hello everyone! ^w^)**_** again, hopefully you like having her here. ( I do , cause she is editing this. **_**(Because I'm cool.)**_**) **

**Please review, Thank you! It really helps!**

*****Bold: Author Notes/(me)**

_******Bold and Italics**_**: Editor being annoying/**_**FABU **_**/ Do not read if you don't want too.**

_**(SO LUCY IS TIGRRR AND EVERBODY IS LYK, "YO" and SHE's LYK "RAWR" BECAUSE TIG(G)ER**_

_**END OF STORY)**_

Lucy stares at her feet, now turned paws, in shock. She twists her head around to look at her body and finds _**(THAT SHE EARNED HER STRIPES)**_ herself looking at a toned back covered in golden fur and brown stripes. _**(Haha wait, imagine if she still had her outfit on.) **_At the end of her back she sees a bright tail swinging back and forth in agitation. **(Why would she have her outfit on?) **_**(Just imagine a golden tiger with Lucy's outfit. I want to draw that in the worst way possible.) **_**( Then do that.) **_**(Hoohoohoo) **_

She walks around her self, examining herself as she shakes her head back and forth in disbelief. The team watched in the same confusion and disbelief that Lucy had. Lucy turned to her team with wide eyes.

'_What's going on?!' _She tries to speak, but all she got was a strange rumbling whine coming out of her new muzzle. "riooouuuuuu~"

Gray was the first to come out of his shock. He looked into the deep unmistakable chocolate eyes of the tiger. "Lucy?" he asked, uncertain. "Is that you?"

She turned to him and whined once more, nodding. _** (yas. it's me.) **_Natsu was the second, gasping and jumping excitedly, "Awesome! We have a tiger Lucy now!"

Happy then gasped in joy. "Natsu, you're right!" He exclaimed before flying towards the tiger.

Lucy roared at them in agitation, glaring at them head on.

This caused the scarlet-haired mage to come back to this world.

She walked towards the tiger and stared her in the eyes. "I am sorry for letting you become this Lucy, you may hit me, please punish me for letting this cruel fate fall upon you." She bowed onto one knee and tilted her head down, preparing for an attack.

Lucy considered this for a split second before shaking her head, and lightly placing her paw on the requip mage's shoulder, pushing her away gently.

Erza looked up. "You are right, Lucy. We have no time to spare. We must get you back to the guild and find a cure."

She turned to the fire and ice mages, who at some point had started fighting.

"Natsu, Gray; Gather up the defeated mages and release the hostages. We will go to the mayor to pick up our pay." The duo turned to her and hugged the other. "A-Aye!" They yelled and ran into the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they released the hostages and picked up their pay( they got their luggage sometime in that list), they started heading to the train station. They left the mayor's house and walked through the streets of _**(THNEEDVILLE) **_Harvard Town. Lucy had never gotten so many stares before. She was used to some glances, but now _everybody _looked her way. And to top it all off, she got stares filled with fear, while some children, she was thankful for, looked at her with excitement in their eyes.

She just continued to walk next to her partners. She had to walk abnormally slow next to her team. It didn't feel right. She was _huge_. She, just on all fours stood up to their shoulders. Every step she made was 3 steps for them.

It was a weird feeling. She was not use to this. But, fortunately for her, she was able to walk like a tiger as if she had been like this her whole life. She even felt stronger than before. She felt as if she could _swing somebody's head off _when she was _tired_. She got the hang of her tail too. It was weird having muscles to a limb on her butt, but she got use to it. She kept her tail curled up as she walked, scared that if she swung it as she wanted to, she would hit something, or somebody.

She was brought out of thoughts as her team stopped. She turned to them confused, before turning to what she recognised as one of the police. He held a stern expression and pointed to her. She then realized he was talking and tuned into the conversation.

"-to have a muzzle! You are scaring the residents of this town and your tiger has nothing to restrict it from doing things to our citizens." He pulled out what she recognised as a giant dog muzzle and gave it to Erza. "Put this on your tiger, or we will have to restrict it." _**(Oh shit.) **_

Lucy looked at the object and back to her team with eyes. That did _not _look comfortable, in fact it looked _painful_. She pleaded to them with wide eyes. They looked back at her with pity. Erza then walked over to her and placed the thing in front of her face. Lucy backed up away from it, her face showing disgust. She could smell all the dogs it had been put on. _**(How big would those dogs be though. o-o)**_ **(Oh its small on her, thats why she doesn't want it.) (**_**Ah.**_**)**

Erza gave her a stern glare, stopping Lucy from moving away.

She tied the muzzle around her head and when she took a step back, she saw what a terrible thing she had done.

In front of them sat a majestic tiger, glaring at them with eyes full of betrayal and hatred. On the muzzle was a leather and wire muzzle. You could clearly see the fur and meat of her cheeks poking through the squared holes. All-in-all it was too small and looked hilarious on the mighty tiger. Happy snickered through his paws, as well as Natsu through his hand.

This earned them both a muffled growl.

**~This is just a conversation you may skip it~**

_**(I feel like reading Homestuck fanfiction rn. Or just sleep.) **_**(Well too bad this is Fairy Tail, and then just sleep) **_**(I can't sleep, I still need to eat food.) **_**(Then eat) **_**(I can't. I have to be nice and wait for the family. *sigh*) **_**(I could just go outside my room, steal my sister's food and run back in, why can't you?) **_**(I'm. Too. Lazy.) **_**(Then be nice and edit my fan-fiction, you wanted to, or do you wanna take a break?) **_** (I want to. But sleep, food, and gay fanfiction is tempting.) **_**(Then we can stop here for today and you can read whatever you read…) **_**(Haha the readers that are gonna see this omg. But if it's okay with you? Because I had three hours of sleep :I) **_**(It's fine with me, but i just choked on my tea, my ferret thought it would be funny to jump on my computer from behind the screen) **_**(Aww cute. And wow now I want some tea.) **_**(I have some Earl Grey tea… But right now I'm just drinking plain black tea.) **_**(Mint tea for life, omg Ethan's trying to read our conversation.) **_**(Oh wow, but I love Earl Grey tea with milk, it's really good.) **_**(Thai Tea w/Boba sounds good.) **_**(Now i wanna try that, I need to get some Boba)**_** (Saaaaaaaame.) **_**(At the store they have many different flavors I wanna try) (**_**Cries deeply.) **_**(I'm going to interrogate my dad for some next time we go to the store.) (**_**The thought coming to mind rn is that we could be texting but we aren't haha.) **_**(This is more fun.) **_**(Haha, yeah, and we can make fun of the typos quicker.) **_**(Yup. I wonder if the reader will actually read this…..) (**_**In advance for reader: you're cool.) **_**(Awe, that was nice, but i think we are taking up too much room, we should stop…. Like, I wanna read FT fanfiction now…. I don't feel like writing it…..But, I also wanna see what happens next….) (**_**Imagine the readers would see the info and be like, "Oh god too many words" HAHA WAIT OMG MY DAD VACCUUMED HIS SOCK) **_**(WHAT? HOW?) **_**(HAHAAH OMG HOLD UP) **_**(okay we are taking up too much room… well, not since that sock is gone now but… back to the story!) **_**(The sock is lost in dust and dirt.)**_

**~End of conversation~**

The police then turned to her with a thick collar and a leash. "You will also need to have the tiger in this." He spoke.

Erza gathered the objects and placed it on Lucy.

Once she was done, Lucy couldn't help but shake her head and scratch at the collar. She was not happy one bit.

The police then left, leaving the team to continue on with their walk. This left Erza to drag the sulking Lucy around.

They then went and boarded the train, though with some trouble as Lucy couldn't exactly fit through the door and the halls. They had to get their own train cart, with no seats just to get her in there.

Currently, Lucy lay on her stomach with her legs splayed out around her. She took up about the whole cart, leaving her team having to sit on her. Fortunately for her, Erza had requipped to her armorless clothes and Natsu had been knocked out, not allowing him to puke all over her, she even had the muzzle and collar taken off. Happy had taken place and fallen asleep on the base of her neck, followed by Gray behind her shoulder blades, Erza on the midsection of her back and a limp Natsu on her leg. It had taken them some time to convince her to let them sit on her, but she soon obliged and they had sat upon her. She was surprised at how light they felt on her, they just felt like a lumpy blanket. She soon fell asleep due to this fact.

Gray looked at the markings that she had splayed on her body and quickly found himself about to trace the patterns. He then settled on just placing his hand on her shoulder blade. It surprised him how soft her fur was and he couldn't help but feel the soft medium length fur pass through his fingers. He absent-mindedly did this for about 30 seconds till he felt a rumble pass from under him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked to the face of the tiger to find her asleep. Staring at her face, he continued to pet the tiger under him. Again the rumble started, but didn't stop as it did the last time. It continued, and as he paid more attention to it, he found it was purring. He silently chuckled passed his shock. Gray would never have thought that _Lucy_ would purr, even if she _was_ a cat.

Gray slipped down and landed on the floor, pressing his back again the tiger's side. He, too, soon fell asleep to the tune of her massive heartbeat.

**I tried to do a little Gralu moment in their, for those who voted for it.**

**I hope you liked reading, the poll will be up unless told otherwise.**

**Poll results:**

**Nalu: 2**

**Gralu: 2**

**Thank you so much Kalablack1! It really means alot to me, so thank you for making me happy and giddy with your PM! I got the udders idea actually from the manga, the first time you see Taurus, he actual refers to Lucy as "her udders" and I found it funny, so why not~? :D But, Thank you!**


End file.
